New Dawn
by Dementor666
Summary: Starts from the ending of Deathly Hallows, following Harry and Hermione into their future. Meeting new enemies along the way. rated M a reason
1. Chapter 1

_I did not create Harry and his world though I wish I did JK Rowling bet us all to it._

_This is the first story I have ever written I hope you all like it._

**Chapter 1**

The giant mass of Hagrid appeared in the convoy of Death Eaters led by the Dark Lord, Voldemort, carrying the limp form of Harry.

"Harry! Oh god NO!" Hermione shrieked.

Hagrid continued to sob uncontrollably as he carried Harry into the light of the Hogwarts Castle, towards the crowd of onlookers.

"Look at what has befallen the 'chosen one' he could not kill me for you cannot kill what is not truly alive" Voldemort announced in his cold voice.

"Fuck this I'm gonna take him down" Ron mumbled.

"No Ron look what he d-did t-to h-h-harry" Hermione sobbed into Ginny's shoulder.

"Well I'm avenging him" He retorted as he drew his wand and stormed through the crowd. "Oi prick!" Ron bellowed as he broke the ranks of those mourning the loss of Harry. "Stick this in your pipe and smoke it, Avada Kedav-"

"-RA!" Voldemort finished first as a green light flashed from his wand it struck Ron in the chest, he flipped backwards and fell to the ground face up lifeless. "Well that's one less blood-traitor".

"FUUUUCK YOOOOU!" Harry screamed as he spun up kicking Voldemort's legs out from under him and swung the shining sword of Gryffindor around and cleaved the large serpent Nagini in half. "You're next"

"My Death Eaters attack them none ali-" Voldemort started but Harry forced the blade deep into his chest, blood spurted out of the open wound, Voldemort let out a blood curdling scream.

"Shut UP! You cannot scream in pain, you never let my parents make a noise" Harry screamed as tears flowed freely down his face, he knelt down next to the dying Voldemort and started laying into him, lefts and rights into the bone-white, snake-like face "And that's for my Dad… and that's for my mum… and that's for Sirius… and that's for Ron… and that's coz I HATE YOU!"

"Harry p-please let it s-stop" Hermione pleaded.

"Why should I? This Bastard murdered my parents, my godfather, my best friend and god knows who else?" Harry roared.

"I know what He's done Harry but please I don't like what you are doing it's… its inhuman please end it now for your loved ones" Hermione sympathized.

"OK I'll do it for you Hermione" Harry winked. And he twisted the sword as he drove it deeper into Voldemort's heart, blood gushed out of his mouth, his eyes bulged, he shuddered as his last breath left his wicked lungs.

"Master! No!" Bellatrix screeched as she sent a curse flying into the crowd it hit Ginny in the chest.

"NO! You fucking bitch that's my daughter!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked as she charged at Bellatrix, she passed Harry and wrenched the sword out of Voldemort and swung it over her head before letting go, Bellatrix was so mesmerized by the glittering sword, she didn't move out of the hurtling swords way there was a cleaving noise as the sword passed Bellatrix and landed in the ground a few feet behind her, she stood still as blood ran down her throat and her head slid slowly off her neck and to the ground as her body crumpled down next to it.

"Holy crap that was…" George started.

"…the best thing you have ever done Mum…" Fred added.

"Yeah the best thing this… ear" George finished with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Honestly you're getting worse" Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Well I didn't have much else to work with but Ron is… he… really… you know?" George said as tears streamed down his face.

Mr. Weasley were kneeling over Ron's lifeless body and Mrs. Weasley was kneeling over Ginny's unconscious body, Harry stayed kneeling next to Voldemort, everything seemed surreal it was over after years of terror, it was over, but at what cost? Harry had lost his best friend the first person he sat with on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago.

"Oh H-harry I-I'm s-so sorry" Hermione said as she ran up and buried her tear streaked face into Harry's shoulder and flung her arms around him. "I th-thought you w-were d-d-d-"

"Hermione I'm f-fine" Harry replied as his voice cracked and he let the tears flow freely.

"Don't l-lie to me Harry. I have been your… one of your best friends since our first year here, I know you so well, and I know how you feel right now" Hermione said into his shoulder.

_I hope you enjoyed this please leave feedback positive or negative so I can get better. Thanks for reading._

_Dementor666_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's Chapter 2 enjoy_

**Chapter 2:**

Harry re-opened his eyes the world seemed to be in a state of shock, all around them people were hugging and crying, most had retreated back into the castle, He finally comprehended what was happening he placed his hands on either side of Hermione's head and held her at arms length, He admired her beauty in the dim light, her wet cheeks glistened in the moonlight, before he knew it he had lunged forward and kissed her full on the lips, a few seconds later they pulled apart.

"What are you smiling at Potter?" Hermione asked with a smug grin on her face.

"Well… I know it sounds cliched but that was magical" Harry replied.

"Hmm you felt that way too? I thought it was only me that felt it, well we certainly have a connection there don't we?" Hermione was all flustered.

"I… well… OK here it goes… Hermione I have always had feelings for you, Ginny meant nothing to me I always wanted to be with you" Harry confessed.

"Wow… Harry I… I never knew wow Harry wow I'm completely speechless" Hermione stammered. "I actually have liked you along time too. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin what we already had if you didn't feel the same way".

"Well we know now and we know that I will be around a lot longer than Voldemort" Harry added.

"Oh will you zip it and kiss me" Hermione said with a hint of impatience in her voice.

Before he could reply, Hermione cupped her hand to his cheek, Harry's heart started to beat rapidly in his chest, she had quickly closed the gap between them. Her lips were warm and soft, on Harry's, He gently continued to kiss her, and Hermione returned the kiss with more passion.

Harry pulled away a little. "Do you think we should err do this somewhere more private, only I don't want to do this in front of Voldemort" He half smiled.

"Oh right ha-ha well lets go and see how the Weasley's are then we can continue later" Hermione explained.

"Well… umm…" Harry stammered.

"Oh Harry we have to see them. Tell them how sorry we are." She sobbed as a fresh wave of tears leaked from her eyes.

Harry embraced her. "Everything will be OK Hermione, well over time it will be" He said as he comforted her.

"I'm s-so s-sorry" she wept.

"It's OK I'm here for you forever" Harry consoled. "Let's go _up you get_" Harry heaved Hermione under her arms and helped her to her feet.

He guided her up towards the castle, careful to give Voldemort a kick as they passed, up the stairs into the grand hall, but it wasn't grand anymore, the floors were cracked. The house hourglasses smashed with rubies, emeralds and sapphires scattered all over the floor, into the Great Hall their eyes were met with a terrible sight, bodies lying all around on the floor and house tables, the wounded leaning back against the walls, Harry felt a real pang when he spotted Ron not to far away surrounded by his entire family.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry I-I…" Harry couldn't finish.

"Oh H-harry" Mrs. Weasley sobbed as she hugged Harry and Hermione, who was still leaning on Harry for support.

"Um Mrs. Weasley could you please give Harry and me a moment?" Hermione whispered.

"Oh yes s-sure" Mrs. Weasley sniffed.

"Thanks" Hermione added as they went back into the grand hall. "Harry I don't know what to say or do this is just so horrible all the dead people we knew and all those that are so injured"

Hermione started to cry again and Harry turned her to face him and embraced her he stroked her soft hair slowly as she cried on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head lightly, she then rapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Like I said before, everything will be fine over time, but it will take a lot more time for the holes to fill in for those that we lost" Harry said while he stroked Hermione's hair again.

"I'm gonna miss him Harry" Hermione admitted.

"Me too" Harry added.

***

**2 months later…**

"Harry I really enjoy the time I spend with you it's like I'm living in another life, I know it doesn't make much sense but it's hard to put what I'm feeling into words" Hermione explained.

"I know what you mean" Harry sympathized.

"It's like… like… oh damn it, it's like magic" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at her own cliche.

"And I thought I was bad that night back at Hogwarts" Harry chuckled.

"No you weren't" Hermione said as she leaned on the arm of Harry's chair and kissed him with blazing passion.

Harry pulled away. "Wait Hermione I asked you over because I want to talk to you, we can get right back to this shortly… if you still want to"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I will want to, why would you say that?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next chapter enjoy_

**Chapter 3:**

Harry took a deep, steadying breath and closed his eyes for few seconds, choosing his words carefully he opened eyes again. "Hermione I have decided upon something that I have been thinking about for sometime now." Hermione gasped. "I would like you to move in with me."

"Really? Oh Harry I... I would like to but not right now maybe in a month, you see I am applying for Auror training and I want to let my parents know if I get accepted and I will give them a little bit of notice that I'm moving out" Hermione answered.

"I thought your parents were in Australia?" Harry asked with a confused expression on his face.

"They were but I re-relocated them back here" She replied.

"That's fine but I have one more question" Harry added.

"Oh and what is that?" Hermione said cocking an eyebrow.

Harry took both her hands in his and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Hermione stared at Harry dumbfounded. "Well? Hermione? Are you OK?"

"Yeah... I'm... fine" Hermione panted.

"Shit you scared me for a second there" Harry confessed.

"Sorry Harry and yes I will be yours" Hermione said as her cheeks turned crimson red.

"That's fucken awesome" Harry said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He leaned forward and kissed Hermione like he had never kissed her before, his hands were restless they ran up and down her back, combed through her hair, brushed her thighs and rubbed her waist. With each touch of her Harry became more aroused.

He moved his left hand down and rested it on her smooth thigh, just above her knee, Harry and Hermione still seemed glued at the lips but Harry felt her smile behind her kiss, he moved his hand sensually up her thigh and under her denim mini skirt, she shifted her weight onto her knees, allowing Harry to feel further around he rubbed her firm bare arse and felt his pants tighten as he hardened, he gave her arse a light squeeze.

"Um do you have anything on under your shorts?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Yeah, but there's not much to them, if you get my drift?" Hermione responded with a mischievous grin.

"Miss Granger you surprise me" Harry replied.

Hermione decided that she should let her hands do some walking too as she slid her hands up under Harry's shirt, she lifted his shirt up as she moved her hands up his muscular back, she lifted his shirt over his head and rubbed her hands over his ripped torso.

"I had no idea you were in this good shape Harry last time I saw you shirtless you didn't have those abs" Hermione sounded mesmerized.

"Well I must confess magic is involved" Harry said sheepishly.

"I don't mind I love you for who you are" Hermione responded.

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Did you just say you love me?"

"Yeah because I do that's why I agreed to marry you silly" Hermione chuckled.

"Good point. Well I love you too Hermione" Harry replied. "And I'm not just saying that because you said it first."

Hermione leaned all the way forward to start kissing Harry again, he managed to lift her from their awkward position and relocated to the couch, Hermione back on top of Harry, he ran his hands back up her legs and grabbed her panties and slid them down, Hermione kicked them off her ankles, he moved his hands back up her long slender legs and back down.

Hermione was letting out "Mmm's" of pleasure, Harry then moved his hands further up and ran them up her back under her t-shirt, he reached the clasp of her bra he undid it easily and let Hermione pull it out from the sleeve of her t-shirt, Harry noticed that Hermione was as aroused as he was as her nipples were hard up against the thin cotton of her shirt.

Once Hermione had removed her bra Harry's hands flew back up her shirt to cup her newly freed breasts, Harry couldn't believe how soft and firm they were.

"Oh... Harry... take me... right now" Hermione breathed heavily.

Harry pulled his hands out from under her shirt, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again, his hands moved to the neck of her shirt and ripped it open.

"Harry what am I gonna wear wen I go home?" Hermione asked.

"Well you can roam around her topless til I go shopping" Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Harry James Potter you are cheeky aren't you?" Hermione giggled.

"Well now that you say that I will say this. I like what I see" Harry grinned.

Hermione went bright red. "You're a looker yourself."

Harry pulled Hermione down closer to him and started to kiss her breasts, she moaned in pleasure and kissed the top of his head, while Harry suckled on her nipples.

Hermione noticed Harry hard against his jeans on her leg, she undid his belt then re-straddled him and started to grind him.

"Oh god... Hermione, I'm gonna explode at this rate and I haven't been _in_ you yet" Harry groaned.

"OK well lets get it on" Hermione panted as Harry tweaked her nipples with his fingers.

Harry held onto Hermione's skirt, which slipped off her as she moved so she could remove Harry's pants.

"Well I didn't expect you to style there" Harry blurted out before he went red in the face.

"I'm a tidy person aren't I? You know that" Hermione replied.

"Yeah but I didn't think it that way" Harry answered.

She had a little trouble with the zipper on his jeans due to how hard he was, once she managed to get his jeans and boxers off, they embraced each other, Harry loved the feel of flesh on flesh, he lifted one of her legs and entered her he slid in all the way before lift her other leg and moved her against the wall, and started to thrust his hips slowly as he didn't know how she liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

One month later...

Harry was at the table looking through notes from his lecture that day, while Hermione was cooking dinner both had their first lessons in auror training.

"God Tonks was right this is tough" Harry sighed.

"It's OK today was our first day you can do it you were the best at defense against the dark arts back at Hogwarts, I'm sure you will be fine" Hermione replied.

"Thanks babe" Harry said as he got up and kissed her on the cheek.

Hermione had moved in three days ago and Harry hadn't known such a wonderful life, Hermione gladly cooked him meals if he promised to do her favors in the bedroom, so as he saw it, it was win-win.

A year and a half later...

Harry and Hermione are happily married auror's having passed three years of treacherous auror training, their honeymoon was the best week they had ever had.

"Man does our honeymoon have to end just coz we are home? We have three days til we start work" Harry moaned as he put their bags in their room.

"Can't we wait half an hour first? I mean I'm surprised my stomach doesn't have a rash on it from a whole week of your body rubbing against me from that great sex" Hermione responded.

"OK then it's time to play" Harry grinned.

They unpacked their bags, put clothes away then had lunch, Harry was half way through his BLT sandwich when a loud smashing sound startled them, Harry dropped his lunch and ran into the living room closely followed by Hermione there was a brick and broken glass on the couch, Harry cautiously picked up the brick and saw a note attached to it, Hermione read it over his shoulder:

_Potter,_

_Take this as your final warning, the Dark Lord WILL rise again more powerful than you have ever known, you will not survive again._

"Oh my god Harry this can't be true, can it?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea but if it is I'm gonna be shitting bricks" Harry answered.

"Oh fuck I hate dark wizards but at least we are better prepared this time round" Hermione confessed.

"You hit it right on the nail there honey" Harry said as he comforted Hermione. "I love you so much I won't let anything happen to you" Harry gazed out the still broken window and saw they had company. "Go and freshen up the Lupin's are here"

Hermione went into the bath room, while Harry answered the door, he hadn't seen them in a while, Remus looked as ragged as ever his hair all gray now, his wife Tonks had her customary bubblegum pink hair at shoulder length and their three year old son Teddy had spiky sky blue hair.

"Remus it's been too long" Harry smiled as he shook his hand.

"That it has" Remus replied.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks greeted him.

"Hey your hair looks good that length" Harry complimented. "Hello Teddy you have grown fast"

"Hello Unckie Harry" Teddy said as he hugged him around the waist.

"Where's Hermione?" Remus asked.

"She'll be with us in a moment" Harry replied.

"Oh I just assumed what the broken window and all" Remus mused.

"Oh no that was..." Harry trailed off he handed the note to Remus.

Tonks read the note upside down. "Fucken... oops jeez that sucks" Tonks said.

"I hope this is a hoax" Remus said stiffly.

"So do we" Harry agreed.

"Harry do you mind if I take that note into the auror's office? Then we can set up the necessary precautions" Tonks asked.

"Sure go ahead" Harry replied.

"Tell Hermione I said hello" Tonks said as she headed out the door she reached the footpath then turned on the spot and disappeared.

"Oh hello Remus, hello Teddy wheres Tonks?" Hermione said as she appeared from the bathroom.

"She took that note to the auror office she said to say 'hi'" Harry explained.

"Oh that's really thoughtful of her, well I think I know what we _might_ work on when we start" Hermione said looking from Harry to Remus and back again.

"That might be too advanced for you guys you barely graduated" Remus interjected.

"We did finish two years quicker than the rest of the trainees" Hermione added. "And we, well Harry defeated Voldemort"

"Yes those are good points I suppose you will have to wait and see" Remus said looking defeated.

The rest of the day was spent on catch up conversations, Tonks came back just in time for dinner, the Lupin's left after nightfall shortly after Harry and Hermione turned in for the night.

They were awoken at the crack of dawn by a tapping at the window, Harry walked across, wand in hand, to the window, he threw open the curtain.

"It's OK it's an owl" Harry announced.

"Who's it for?" Hermione asked.

Harry read the letter. "It's for the both of us, we are needed at the Ministry ASAP"

"Why?" Hermione asked with a puzzled expression on her face. "We start tomorrow"

"Doesn't say it just says we 'are required for an urgent meeting ASAP'" Harry read.

"Dammit" Hermione cursed. "Were are my robes?" she ran around the room naked in search of her robes.

"Damn! No matter how many times I see you starkers I'm sure you get hotter" Harry smirked.

Hermione went red. "And no matter how many times you say that I always blush. Fuck it I can't find them."

"Hem, hem" Harry cleared his throat.

"Fuck I _hate _that Har- oh" Hermione started.

"Voila" Harry said standing with his arms out like a game show model.

"OK now I feel stupid" Hermione said rolling her eyes at Harry's pose.

"That's hard to believe" Harry teased. "I hung them here yesterday"

Hermione hit herself on the forehead "Oh duh I forgot you did that, OK lets get dressed then go"

She spun around to go to her dresser, Harry pinched her butt and to his please Hermione giggled the pressed her naked self against him to kiss him.

"OK Babe lets get going" Harry said frowning.

They got dressed then traveled to the Ministry by the floo network.

"What's up Jones?" Harry asked as they arrived at the auror front desk.

"Minister Shacklebolt needs to see the both of you immediately, I will call him now, wait in the conference room" Jones answered.

"Damn this is some serious shit" Harry said taking a chair.

"I know this will be the first time we will see Kingsley since he became full time Minister for Magic" Hermione added.

"Harry, Hermione it's good to see you again, but I wish it wasn't under these circumstances" Kingsley said in his deep, slow voice.

"What's the problem Minister?" Hermione asked.

"Please don't call me 'Minister' we are friends, the problem is that there are big problems in a small country" Kingsley explained. "I hate to say it but it seems the Death Eaters are back but not in our country, the country is called New Zealand"

"Where the hell is that?" Harry asked.

"East of Australia" Hermione said. "The wizarding population is miniscule there, they are under the Australian Ministry rule because there aren't many of us there"

"OK" Harry said hesitantly. "When do we go and what do we do?"

"You have a flight, yes _flight_" Kingsley emphasized seeing Harry's expression. "You must blend in like muggles, any way the flight departs this evening and it arrives in Melbourne where you will meet up with your Australian counterparts and they will have more information for you there"

"Alright but why us?" Hermione added.

"Well that message Nymph- Ah Tonks brought in yesterday must be linked in some way with the events in New Zealand" Kingsley mused.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to go" Harry sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there sorry about the long wait for this chapter_

_I had writers block lol hope you enjoy it_

_Dementor666_

**Chapter 5**

Harry and Hermione were in the elevator heading to the atrium, they had only been awake an hour and they had been told they are heading to a country Harry hadn't heard of.

"Jeez we have been home not even a week and we are leaving home already, I hope Mrs. Weasley doesn't mind the house sitting?" Harry started.

"Calm down sweetie it's for the good of human-kind, this trip _will_ make a difference" Hermione reassured him.

"OK I suppose we should have lunch pack then go around and visit the Weasley's then go" Harry checked off each thing on his fingers.

"I guess so, how bout you pack and I get lunch ready?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good" Harry answered.

Harry went into the bedroom and packed their suitcase again, while Hermione rustled up some sandwiches, Harry sent a patronus message to Mr. Weasley, who said it was OK to go over that afternoon.

After lunch they tidied up the lunch dishes then apparated to the burrow, and were greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry dear my it's been too long" Mrs Weasley said as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you again Mrs Weasley" Harry gasped.

"Hermione oh how I missed you" Mrs Weasley hugged her too.

"I missed you too" Hermione said looking uncomfortable being hugged like this, since the last time they saw each other was Ron's funeral.

"Come in and make yourselves at home, have you just got back?" Mrs Weasley asked looking at the suitcase.

"Oh no we have to go to another country for work and wanted to know if you wouldn't mind still checking on our house every now and then" Harry explained.

"It's no trouble Harry after all the things you have done for my family, so when do you leave?"

"In a couple of hours we have to catch a plane" Hermione added.

"A what?" Mrs Weasley looked confused.

"A plane they are those huge things that muggles use to fly" Harry explained.

"Oh are they safe" Mrs Weasley inquired.

"Generally but accidents do happen, don't worry they are safer than trains and cars" Hermione reassured her.

Mrs Weasley looked shocked but held her tongue. Harry and Hermione caught up with the other Weasley's over the afternoon, the sun started sinking over the paddock owned by the Weasley family.

"Wow the suns setting already, I can't believe how the time has just flown by" Harry admitted.

"We have to get to the airport so we don't miss our flight" Hermione added.

"It was really nice to catch up with you guys" Harry said as he was pulled into another hug from Mrs Weasley.

"Take care of yourselves" Mrs Weasley said as she hugged Hermione.

"We will thanks again Mrs Weasley we really appreciate it" Hermione added.

"Anytime dears now get going or you will miss your flight" Mrs Weasley replied.

"See you when we get back" Harry and Hermione said together.

"OK dears be careful" Mrs Weasley said with one last hug to the both of them.

Harry grabbed hold of the suitcase and Hermione's arm as they apparated to London, Heathrow airport, Harry followed Hermione as he had no idea where anything was as this was his first time at the airport.

"Why couldn't Kingsley send us on a cruise to Australia at least I know my way around the wharves" Harry complained.

"Because Harry that would take weeks and we don't have that time on our hands if the situation is as bad as it sounds" Hermione answered.

"I still wish that we could apparate there" Harry moaned.

"Yes but we have but we have to act like muggles remember?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah well its too late now I suppose" Harry admitted to defeat.

They handed their tickets over and entered the plane, they found their seats in first class, Harry looked around and thought they must be one of the last on the plane.

"So how long from here to Melbourne?" Harry asked.

"About a day" Hermione replied.

"You're joking?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Nope it's about a twenty-three hour flight" Hermione told him.

"Fuck me" Harry said covering his eyes.

"I can't, not on a plane" Hermione whispered missing the sarcasm. "We can hug and feel each other under our clothes that's all"

Harry leaned back deep into his seat, Hermione grabbed his hand. "It will be OK baby when everyone is asleep then I will let you feel my up" she whispered again.

After twenty-three uneventful hours the plane landed safely at Melbourne airport, Harry and Hermione were greeted by a pair of the Australian auror's called Gunther McQuaggan who had short ginger hair, brilliant green eyes, he was tall and barrel-chested and Cindy Marella who had long wavy blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a curvy figure. Harry's first impression of her was that she should be a model not an auror.

"G'day I'm Gunther McQuaggan and this is my co-worker Cindy Marella" Gunther announced.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter and this is my wife and co-worker Hermione" Harry replied.

"Nice to meet you's" Cindy added.

"Righto we need to get to a clear area so we can getcha to HQ" Gunther instructed. "Follow us"

Harry followed exchanging a quick glance with Hermione as they did so. "Are these people OK?" Harry murmured.

"Yeah they are just over the top with things" Hermione whispered back.

"Everything OK back there?" Gunther asked.

"Oh er...I was just wondering is it quidditch season here?" Harry muttered.

"The AQL has not started yet but there is tri-nations game on Tuesday" Cindy answered.

"Who's playing?" Harry asked.

"Australia and New Zealand the other team in the series is South Africa" Cindy explained.

"Harry we might be too busy to go and see a quidditch game" Hermione interrupted.

"Oh crap I forgot that we aren't here on holiday" Harry said in a dejected voice.

"Honestly Harry" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Right-o here's the portkey" Gunther said holding up an empty tin of baked beans.

Harry placed a finger on the tin and felt the usual feeling of a hook behind his navel as they left the airport and arrived at the Australian auror head office's.

"OK just wait in here and we will get the others" Gunther instructed as he left the room.

"Others?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"There will be six of us on this case" Cindy answered.

Gunther arrived a minute later followed by tall witch with short black dread-locks and dark skin, she also had dark eyes. She was the sort that gave off an aura that they are not to be messed with, and a short stocky wizard with bronze colored scruffy hair, and golden eyes.

"Hallo I am Deidre Kingston from Jamaica" Deidre announced shaking Hermione's then Harry's hand.

"How y'all doin' ma name is Burke. Rusty Burke and I'm from Tennessee it's nice to meet y'all I've heard so much bout'cha Harry course I know who ya are can't help but not no aye?" Rusty said shaking Harry's hand then Hermione's.

"Er Right?" Harry looked to Hermione for some sort of help.

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you" Hermione added.

"Right-o lets get crackin'." Gunther declared. "As you may already know New Zealand has had threats of the Dark Lord rising yet again. But what we don't know is when, exactly where, who and how. All we know is that this is a serious threat to wizarding and muggle kind alike."

"So we, the Australian Ministry of Magic, need your help because you two Harry and Hermione have fought He Who Must Not Be Named on several occasions from what I've heard and you know what to expect. Now Rusty and Deidre You two are excellent in combat and stealth so we need your help in that area, Gunther and I know our way around Australia and New Zealand so that is where we come in" Cindy instructed. "Here are your case files we shall be heading to Auckland momentarily"

"Port-key is ready oh and Harry could I see you for a moment?" Gunther asked.

"Er sure" Harry answered. "You go on to the Hotel Mione I will meet you there as soon as we are done"

"OK" Hermione agreed hesitantly as she touched the port-key and disappeared.

"It's nothing to worry bout mate just the Minister would like a quick word" Gunther said seeing the unease on Harry's face.

"Oh OK" Harry added.

Gunther lead Harry down the hall, through double doors into an office, where a man had his back to them looking out the window down onto the city. Harry noticed a familiar lime green bowlers hat on the desk in front of them.

"Not you?" Harry blurted out.

"Harry it's been a while" Cornelius Fudge said.

"What... How... When... But its _you_" Harry stammered.

"It's a long story Harry and we don't have the time but I wanted to see you so I could apologize for what I did to you and Albus a few years ago I was... Stupid not to believe you, but I am _not_ making that mistake again" Fudge explained.

"Well I should be going _Minister_" Harry said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you for coming Harry it means a lot to me" Fudge added.

"I only came because Kingsley sent us" Harry retorted he then left without another word he grabbed Gunther's arm and was apparated to their hotel in Auckland.

"OK Harry I will see you in the morning" Gunther said.

"Sure See you later Gunther" Harry said as he turned to open the door.

opened the door he glimpsed around the room but there was no sign of Hermione, he wheeled his trunk to the corner.

"Er Hermione are you here?" called Harry.

"Oh Harry you startled me I wasn't expecting you here for hours" said Hermione, who popped her head through another door. "I was about to have a shower"

"You know I can give you an extra pair of hands" Harry replied.

"I would love that" Hermione replied as she went back into the bathroom to turn the shower on, Harry started to undress himself. "Hurry up Harry I'm waiting for you" Hermione called.

"All right" Harry replied as he stepped into the shower.

Hermione gasped as Harry started groping her breasts tenderly. "Ooooh that's nice" she moaned.

Harry started feeling himself harden. "Turn around Hermione I want to do you from behind" Harry declared as he put himself into her arse, Hermione let out a moan of pleasure as Harry started thrusting and massaging Her breasts at the same time, whilst kissing her on the neck.

"You, ah, OK, Hermi-ah-neeee?" Harry panted.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh god yes" she moaned.

Harry started thrusting harder and faster, soon he had Hermione up against the shower door, she had slightly bent forward and was moaning louder, then ever Harry felt himself about to orgasm, but he controlled himself just in time he withdrew from her, Hermione turned around to face him.

"Harry I probably won't be able to sit down for a while now" she admitted with a lustful grin as she kissed him full on the lips and their tongues met Harry still hadn't let go of her breasts but kept massaging them and rolling her nipples between him thumbs and forefingers.

"O-OK w-we can g-get out now we sh-should be clean enough" Hermione panted weakly.

"Tha-at was br-brilliant" Harry admitted breathlessly.

They dried off in silence Harry wrapped his towel around his waist walked out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"Hermione? This is only a single bed" Harry said curiously.

"Well we can sleep while snuggling into each other can't we? If not you can sleep on the floor" Hermione replied with a sly grin on her face.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"Well I would like to fuck properly this time, don't get me wrong, what we did in the shower was amazing but, I want to loose my virginity so that can be part of your birthday present, me giving myself up to you" Hermione answered.

"Hermione do you know that contraceptive charm?" Harry asked.

"yeah but i have a better and more intimate idea?" Hermione replied with a smirk, as she reached into her bag and pulled out a condom,

she placed it into her mouth and knelt down in front of Harry.

"Hermione what are you-?" Harry started, but he couldn't finish as Hermione wrapped her mouth around his dick. "Oooooooohhhhhh god!"

she started wriggling her tongue and he felt the condom slide its way along his dick but she didn't stop there as she started to suck harder, as he felt himself get harder.

"O-huh-k stop huh, or there huh, won't be huh, enough left for you to huh, enjoy UHHH" Harry moaned.

Hermione muttered a little charm.

"All right ready or not here I come!" Hermione said as she leaped on top of Harry, "I want you NOW POTTER!!!"

Harry was shocked to see a naked Hermione leap at him, but at the same time he was overwhelmed with joy, he couldn't say a word as Hermione's tongue was in his throat, she then positioned herself so that her legs were on either side of his own, Harry felt her lead his dick into her, she gave a small hiss.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Ye-yeah it just hurts a little but it'll be alright" she replied, as she started moving backwards and forwards, faster and faster, Harry reached up and started playing with her firm, perky breasts, and felt her nipples harden under his palms, suddenly Hermione threw her body back and started thrusting Harry reached for his wand and cast _muffling_ on the room so no one would hear his loud moaning, faster and harder she thrust , before she flopped forwards onto Harry's chest he loved the feel of her bare breasts on his chest, as he embraced her he rubbed her back sensually, and she started bouncing on his lap, Harry moved his hands down, and started to squeeze her arse, he loved the feel of her silky smooth skin and the firmness of her arse, he couldn't believe that Hermione Granger was fucking him.

"W-wait sl-slow down I-I'm going to come, I'm n-not ready to fi-finish yet" Harry moaned.

"OK" she replied, as she rolled off him to lay on her side "_engorgio._"

Hermione enlarged the bed so she could lay on her stomach, Harry rolled over.

"Hermione?" Harry started

"Mm?" she mumbled

"I want to do you from behind again" he went on

"OK so you want me on all fours?" she asked

"God I love you" he admitted

"Hm me too, just don't go too hard OK I want to be able to walk afterward alright?" she smirked.

"You got it" Harry responded as he approached her from behind and went inside her, he started thrusting as he leaned forward to start playing with her breasts again, and again he felt her nipples harden, so he started to roll her nipples between his fingers.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Hermione screamed louder than Harry had ever heard her "HARDER! OH GOD COME ON HAAAAAAAAAAARRY!"

Harry started thrusting harder, so hard they both fell off the edge of the bed.

"Holy fuck Harry I didn't mean that hard" Hermione moaned as she got to her feet.

Harry rolled onto his side and smiled

"What the hell are you smirking at Potter?" Hermione snapped.

"I was just thinking, I could look at you forever, in what you're wearing now" he replied.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm not wearing-" she retorted.

"No I just like how you curve and how your hair just drapes over your shoulders, I love you Hermione Granger" he said as he crawled over to start kissing her legs.

"Ooh Harry I love you too" she replied with a slight moan as Harry worked his way further up her legs, finally her legs ended as he worked his way slowly further up, help paused and put his tongue inside her, before moving on, he gave her belly button a little poke with his tongue also, finally Harry got to his feet with his face in Hermione's chest they held each other in their arms, while Harry sucked and nibbled Hermione's nipples, and Hermione kissed Harry's forehead and smelled his hair.

"Ooh Harry I love it when you do this" Hermione admitted, as Harry stretched one of her nipples with his mouth, Harry let it fling back as he stopped the suction.

"Oh that felt good" Hermione said in surprise.

"Well shall we finish off?" Harry asked.

"Fuck yeah" she replied savagely as she leaped into Harry's arms and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

She felt him hard against her she moved herself in his arms to help his dick find its way inside her once again.

"FUCK that's cold" Hermione squawked as Harry backed her up against the wall "back up to the bed I'm gonna take you in the ride of your life Potter."

Harry couldn't answer because at that moment Hermione threw her full weight forwards and stuck her tongue back down his throat, and Harry was over balanced and fell back onto the bed.

"YOUCH!"

"Fuck did I break it?" Hermione choked.

"No it was just the sudden impact carry on" Harry reassured her.

Hermione started moving her hips backwards and forwards, and Harry slightly lifted and lowered her as to give her a bouncing motion too.

"AH huh-how do-uh you-oh feeeel?" Harry groaned.

"Uuuh great OOH YEAH I'm not gonna last much longer I'm starting to come" She moaned in reply.

"HOLY FUCK me to-oh-ooooooh" Harry said in ecstasy as he came

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH SHIT" Hermione screamed as she climaxed at the exact same time.

They both laid there in each others arms for a while, finally Harry pulled himself out and played with Hermione's breasts for a little while as she laid there panting.


End file.
